Caperucita negra
by Winry-chan21
Summary: De la misma creadora de Mi bella genio  La parodia  llega Caperucita negra, una historia con mucho humor y romance, que incluye muchas de nuestras parejas favoritas RYOSAKU SAM&DANNY entre otras entren y rian con esta parodia de las parodias de cuentos


**Hola, de la creadora de la parodia de Mi Bella genio de prince of tennis , llega la historia que todos estaban esperando una parodia común de la cual ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sí alguna de ustedes recuerda esta historia, fue la última que empecé a escribir cuando estaba en otra pagina la cual fue borrada, así que la publico nuevamente aquí, espero que les agrade. **

**Aclaración: Crepes es un restaurante en Latinoamérica en donde los helados son más grandes que sus cabezas. **

**Series tomadas en este capítulo: Danny Phantom, Prince of Tennis, Full Metal Alchemist, Pokemon. **

**Película tomada en este capítulo: El viaje de Chihiro. **

**Caperucita Negra**

Hace mucho tiempo existía una jovencita de catorce años en un reino mágico lleno de muchas cosas excéntricas y curiosas. El nombre de está muchachita era Samanta Manson, pero como siempre vestía una caperuza negra, parecida a la de la muerte, todos la llamaban caperucita negra.

Caperucita negra, tenía unos hermosos ojos violeta que miraban tan fríos como el helado corazón del grinch, unos cabellos del color de la oscuridad nocturna y una actitud voluble parecida a la de las brujas de los cuentos, quienes a veces preferían ser hadas y otras veces hechiceras malvadas.

Y esta curiosa muchachita, como cada día desde que podía recordar, se encontraba caminando con dirección a casa de su querida abuela, con una canasta de panecillos naturistas sabor chocolate, que ella misma había horneado.

-No sé porque mi madre siempre me pide que haga esto- renegaba la muchacha en el trayecto- si mi abuela vive al lado de un McDonald's y lo último que le interesa en esta vida es adelgazar.

Mientras la chica se quejaba consigo misma de su suerte un muchacho de su misma edad la alcanzaba a sus espaldas.

-Hola, Sam- saludó el chico, de cabellos negros y ojos azules. La aludida dio un respingo.

-Oh, eres tú, Danny, me asústate- contestó la muchacha con una sincera sonrisa y siguió su camino. El muchacho le dio alcance y marchó a su paso.

-Se supone que digas, _"Hola, Danny, me da mucho gusto verte"- _replicó el cazador, Daniel Fentom, imitando una rechinante voz femenina. Sam simplemente le sacó la lengua.

-Ahora no, estoy de camino a casa de mi abuela- exclamó sin detenerse.

-¿Y cuál es la prisa? ¿Temes que otro lobo malvado aparezca y tenga que salvarte nuevamente?- se vanaglorió el cazador. Caperucita de sonrojo y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Vaya! ¡Deja que un hombre haga algo bien y te lo recordará toda tu vida!- refunfuño la chica y se movió con largas zancadas.

-No te enojes, caperucita negra- dijo el chico sin darle importancia a la vergüenza de su amiga. La muchacha se detuvo en seco.

-No me digas así- le ordenó ella.

-¿Qué? Pero si todo el bosque encantado te conoce como caperucita negra desde que tienes tres años.

-Lo sé, pero pronto empezare preparatoria y algún día iré a la universidad de Harba-hadas y no quiero que cuando reciba mi doctorado en ciencias sociales mágicas me digan "doctora caperucita negra"- explicó Samanta con todas las palabras atropelladas. Daniel miró su rostro enrojecido y sintió ganas de reírse.

-Bueno, Sam, tú sabes que soy de los que menos te llaman caperucita negra…Oye cambiando de tema, Blanca nieves va a hacer una fiesta para celebrar que sus padres se divorciaron ¿quieres ir?

-No lo sé… ¿a qué hora es?

Mientras los dos jóvenes conversaban tranquilamente de camino a casa de la abuela Manson, un viejo rey los vigilaba desde su castillo, utilizando su mágica bola de cristal.

-Así que esa es caperucita negra- decía lentamente el rey, mirando a la adolescente del cristal. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con malicia y levantándose de su trono movió una barita mágica e hizo aparecer a la chica entre una nube de humo purpura en su sala.

-¿EH?- exclamó la chica mirando a todos lados tras desaparecer el humo.

-Bienvenida, Caperucita- dijo con gracia el malvado rey y comenzó a reír con resonantes carcajadas.

-No hay manera de que esto pueda estar bien- se dijo a si misma Samanta.

-Permíteme presentarme- continuó el Rey- mi nombre es Vlad Plasmius, y soy el monarca de este reino.

-Aja, y eso me importa ¿por qué?- cuestionó con desprecio caperucita.

-Te importa, claro que te importa- continuó él manteniendo su buena educación- veras, a pesar de mi atractivo y mis grandes riquezas no soy muy popular con las damas que digamos.

-¿No me digas?- dijo con Sarcasmo ella mientras examinaba la apariencia del rey. Parecía un verdadero vampiro a punto de devorar a su presa, con impaciencia rodó los ojos.

-Increíble ¿verdad?- exclamó dramáticamente Plasmius.

-Sí, algo, ¿y yo que tengo que ver en esto?- preguntó impaciente la adolescente.

-Pues veras, pienso arreglarlo ¿sabes? Para dejar de ser el hazmerreir de los reyes del país- explicó jugueteando con la barita mágica entre sus dedos.

-Repito, ¿yo que tengo que ver en eso?

-A eso voy, mi pequeña impaciente, con mis poderes mágicos crearé una formula…

-¿Para hacerte más guapo?- se burló Sam, el rey la ignoró.

-Una posición de amor, que hará que todas las damas del reino se enamoren de mí- prosiguió Plasmius con voz aterciopelada - pero como toda fórmula mágica tiene sus pequeños… defectos.

-No me digas ¿Cómo cuál?- cuestionó ella con fingió interés mientras buscaba con la mirada la salida más cercana.

-Debe ser ingerida voluntariamente- comentó Vlad con monotonía, luego sonrió- allí es donde entras tú.

-¿Yo?- bufó caperucita.

-Sí, tú, después de todo, en todo este mundo no hay doncella que no se resista a los panecillos dietéticos de chocolate que preparas.

-A ya, es para las doncellas que están a dieta…

-Y las que no también, ya sabes por si acaso.

-Aja, bueno déjeme decirle que primero, usted está loco, segundo, yo no tengo panecillos para tantas doncellas y tercero estos son para una pobre viejecita que no tiene nada que comer más que hamburguesas de McDonald's y helados de "_**crepes***_", es decir mi abuela, así que como ve su plan está mal estructurado y yo me largo de aquí- dijo la chica y con paso firme se dirigió a la puerta que ya había localizado momentos antes. Vlad Plasmius se rió a más no poder de su inocencia. Y con el poder de su barita la hizo volver involuntariamente sobre sus pasos.

-Así que crees que te vas a ir ¿eh?- exclamó con burla el rey. La muchacha lo miró aterrada, sus pies no respondían ante su voluntad. Plasmius levantó la barita nuevamente y susurrando: "Se una buena chica" Y la hechizó…

Mientras tanto del otro lado del país de los cuentos de hadas Daniel buscaba por todos lados a su amiga.

-¡SAM! ¡SAM! Lo de que bailaras con el hijo mayor de shreck era broma, aparécete de nuevo- decía el chico preocupado.

Se asomó por los matorrales, y vio a un conejo blanco hablando con un rubio.

-Disculpen- dijo Danny acercando su cabeza a las pequeñas criaturas.

-¿Si?- cuestionaron ambos al unisonó.

-¿Han visto a caperucita negra?- preguntó el cazador con mucha educación.

-No lo sé- contestó el conejo- ¿Qué trae puesto?

-Pues…una caperuza negra- contestó Daniel rodando los ojos. El hada se rió.

-No, no la he visto- volvió a hablar el conejo- y si me disculpas, voy tarde y no tengo tiempo de ayudarte.

-Oh, por supuesto- exclamó el chico y le dio paso para que continuase su camino.

-No le prestes atención- le dijo el chico hada de rubios cabellos- ese conejo sólo va tarde para chismear con todo el mundo por aquí, yo sé dónde está tu novia.

-¿Sabes dónde está? ¿Enserio?, espera un segundo…Ella no es mi novia, pequeño- dijo Danny sintiendo como se ruborizaba, al ser llamado pequeño el chico hada se puso rojo de rabia y empezó a aletear por todos lados.

-¡A QUIEN LE DICES TAN PEQUEÑO COMO PARA JUGAR DE GUARDAMETA CON LAS HORMIGAS! ¡SOY EL PRINCIPE EDWARD ELRIC DE LAS HADAS DEL NORTE!- gritaba el pequeño aleteando y revoloteando por todos lados. Danny lo detuvo con un dedo y suspiró.

-Bájale la espuma a tu chocolate, Elric, yo no he dicho que vayas a jugar futbol con las hormigas, ni nada de eso- exclamó el de cabellos negros y el rubio se tranquilizó.

-Está bien, está bien, escucha tu muérgano mortal, caperucita negra fue capturada por el rey Vlad Plasmius, y va a ser utilizada para hornear miles de panecillos, si deseas salvarla deberás llegar al castillo del rey antes del próximo amanecer ¿entendiste?

-¿Cómo demonios sabes todo eso?- cuestionó Daniel patidifuso- ¡Acaba de desaparecer hace quince minutos!

-El chisme, mi querido amigo mortal, es lo más mágico del mundo, sólo por su velocidad, ahora si me disculpas debo ir a tomar el té con la princesa del reino de las hadas sur, Winry, y si llego tarde me molerá a golpes ¡Adiós!- dicho esto el rubio cogió vuelo.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¿Cómo llego al castillo de ese tal rey Plasmius?- preguntó desesperado Danny.

-Averígualo tú- le respondió la vocecilla chillona del chico hada mientras desaparecía por completo.

Consternado Danny simplemente empezó a correr en dirección a las villas cercanas para ver si podía encontrar a alguien que le dijese cómo llegar al castillo del rey Plasmius. Buscó por horas y horas, hasta que ya exhausto se dejó caer bajo un árbol a descansar. Mientras dormía bajo la sombra del roble una pequeña niña de doce años y trenzas venia distraída en dirección a sus piernas.

-¡AH! Momochiro sólo piensa con su estomago, casi se come toda la casa de esa pobre anciana- decía la niña mientras se acercaba cada vez más a los pies del cazador- pero ahora que lo pienso ¿quién en su santo juicio viviría en una casa hecha de dulces en medio del bosque?

Dicho lo ultimó la pequeña de trenzas se tropezó con las piernas estiradas del cazador y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

-Lo lamentó- se disculpó la hermosa pequeña levantándose. Daniel se levantó también y la miró de arriba abajo, sin lugar a dudas era una niña tierna y encantadora, le recordó a Sam cuando la rescató del lobo feroz.

-No te preocupes- le dijo él- de todos modos era hora de que me levantara y siguiera mi búsqueda.

-¿Qué está buscando?- cuestionó la niña.

-Busco el castillo del rey Plasmius, pero no creo que sepas donde está.

-Sí sé- contestó la pequeña de trenzas- mi padre solía trabajar en ese castillo, queda al otro lado del lago del arcoíris, pasando el rio de chocolate.

-¿Enserio? Gracias – dijo el cazador e inmediatamente salió corriendo en esa dirección.

La chiquilla sonrió y siguió su camino, sin embargo no había dado quince pasos cuando se dio cuenta de que había dado muy mal la dirección. Asustada por ese error corrió en busca del cazador y al alcanzarlo lo detuvo poniéndose en medio de su camino.

-Señor, lo lamentó, le di mal la dirección, no sé por qué, pero siempre me pasa lo mismo- dijo rápidamente enfrente del cazador.

-¿Ah sí?- cuestionó Danny desalentado.

-Pero sí se llegar, mire- le dijo ella dibujando un mapa en el suelo de todo el país de los cuentos de hadas- está aquí, entre el reino de mitos griegos y el nórdico, cruzando el bosque del diablo, y pasando por las montañas de las desesperanza.

-¿Estás completamente segura?- preguntó con desconfianza el cazador. Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron.

-Sí, sí, está vez es la dirección correcta, es que suelo ser muy despistada, pero recuerdo bien, además de que con el mapa es más fácil recordar el camino, si toma está ruta llegara rápido, en tres días a más tardar- explicó con una alegre sonrisa la pequeña. El rostro de Daniel se descompuso por la tristeza.

-¿Tres días? Pero si tengo que llegar para mañana antes del amanecer- dijo con desanimo el muchacho. La niña se sobresaltó y lo miró con tristeza.

-¿Por qué tan pronto?

-El rey ha capturado a mi amiga Sam y debo rescatarla- respondió el cazador desesperanzado. La pequeña de trenzas pensó y luego chasqueó la lengua.

-Ya sé, si va en dragón llegara a tiempo- le dijo la niña con intenciones de darle animo.

-¿Un dragón?- cuestionó el cazador y trató de recordar a alguien que poseyera uno.

-Sí, por aquí hay alguien… que tiene uno- comentó la pequeña midiendo sus palabras, no quería tener que ir a pedirle favores a la persona en quien pensaba.

-¿De verdad? ¿Quién es?

-Es… el más molesto, arrogante, e insoportable de todos los príncipes- dijo la niña casi haciendo un berrinche.

-¿Algún niño que te gustaba?- se aventuro a decir el joven. Ella se sonrojo y frunció el ceño.

-Claro que no- dijo a quema ropa.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-El príncipe azul… Ryoma Echizen- contestó la pequeña.

-Oh, ya veo, creo que sé dónde queda su castillo, así que gracias, me marcharé enseguida pequeña, no tengo tiempo que perder.

-Espere- le llamó la chica al seguir su paso- yo iré con usted, sino el príncipe no querrá verlo, él es así con los extraños.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices, me estas ayudando mucho ¿cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Sakuno, Sakuno Ryusaki, pero mis amigos me dicen Saku- contestó la niña e hizo una reverencia tomando ambas puntas de sus vestidos.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Daniel Fentom, Saku, pero todos me dicen Danny, siéntete en la libertad de pedirme cualquier favor cuando lo necesites.

-Gracias, eso me hubiera sido de ayuda hace un momento.

-¿Por qué?

-Una bruja trato de comerme y mi hermano terminó comiéndose su casa- explicó la niña y en esa charla llegaron en pocos momentos al castillo del príncipe azul, quien vivía entre el castillo del príncipe verde y el príncipe morado.

El hermoso castillo estaba adornado con un escudo de la familia real que juntaba en son de guerra dos raquetas de tenis. Al llegar vieron como el príncipe Ryoma, con trece años de edad, estaba jugando tenis en su balcón mientras muchas jóvenes doncellas del reino le miraban y gritaban para llamar su atención. Al observarlas Sakuno rodó los ojos con monotonía, aparentemente esto era algo común.

-Espérame aquí, yo lo llamare- le dijo Saku a Danny mientras se metía entre la muchedumbre de gente. Daniel le hizo caso, entre tantas mujeres locas estaba seguro que la única que podría sobrevivir era otra mujer.

- ¡RYOMA!- gritó la niña de trenzas, pero sus gritos se perdieron entre los demás.

-¡RYOMA ECHIZEN!- volvió a tratar la niña, pero nuevamente sus llamados se confundieron con los de las enloquecidas fans.

-OYEME TÚ INUTIL CARA DE SAPO- gritó impacientada la muchacha y el resto de jovencitas hizo silencio. Molesto por el insulto Ryoma se asomó por el balcón a ver quien habia sido el agresor. Al mirar entre tanta muchacha se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sakuno y suspiró con tranquilidad, "simplemente es ella"- pensó y le lazó una pelota de tenis que tenía escrito: _**entra.**_

Sakuno dio la vuelta y fue a buscar al cazador ante las miradas asesinas de las demás mujeres.

Entraron al castillo mostrando la pelota de tenis y recorrieron los lujosos pasillos del castillo, construidos en fino mármol y llenos de tesoros invaluables. Al llegar a la sala del tronó Sakuno le dijo a Daniel que esperara en el pasillo, luego ella continuó y fue recibida por Ryoma. El príncipe azul tenia los cabellos negros y lizos, los ojos color caramelo y una expresión de soberbia en su hermoso rostro.

-Hola- le dijo a Sakuno con el gesto más cariñoso del que era capaz.

-Hola, Ryoma, vine a pedirte un favor- dijo la muchacha bajando la mirada al suelo.

-Lo que quieras- volvió a decir Ryoma y sonrió con prepotencia. La chica se mordió los labios mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas, se sentía avergonzada, después de todo, la última vez que estuvo allí le había dicho que jamás le pediría nada.

-Más bien- se corrigió para salvar su orgullo la niña- Danny quiere pedirte algo.

Dicho eso fue a jalar al cazador para que entrara en la sala del trono. Al verlo Ryoma lo fulminó con la mirada, cual oponente en la cancha de tenis.

-Tú dijiste que no entrara- le dijo Danny a la castaña.

-Sí, pero yo no le quiero pedir un favor a él- replicó Sakuno y siguió jalándolo.

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó con un tono silenciador el príncipe.

-Oh, él es Daniel Fentom, y es un muy querido amigo mío- explicó la niña con intenciones de que Ryoma lo escuchase, más solamente consiguió que Echizen despreciara al joven cazador.

-¿Con qué un muy querido amigo tuyo?- cuestionó repitiendo esas palabras con las que ella jamás se había referido a él.

-Sí, sí y quiere pedirte algo- continuó la chica y le dio un empujón a Danny para que le hablase al monarca.

-Pues verá su alteza- explicó el de ojos azules- yo quisiera pedirle prestado su dragón.

-¿Mi dragón?- cuestionó el de ojos caramelo en un resopló de indignación.

-Sí, verá, mi amiga Samanta fue secuestrada por el rey Plasmius, y para llegar a su castillo a tiempo necesito cruzar el bosque del diablo y las montañas de las desesperanza antes del amanecer…

-Silencio- ordenó Ryoma y Sakuno frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la niña molesta.

-No creo poder prestarle mi dragón a tu "querido amigo"…- dijo Echizen con un tono perverso.

-¿Por qué no?- cuestionó la muchacha.

-Porque es un desconocido, y dado que va tan lejos no puedo asegurara que me lo devuelva, ¿qué pasa si lo asesinan? Jamás volveré a ver a mi dragón- explicó el príncipe haciendo molestar aun más a Sakuno.

-Siendo ese el problema, creo que no puedo darle arreglo- contestó el cazador y dobló sus talones para irse, pero entonces la pequeña lo jaló de la manga de su camisa.

-Claro que no, ese no es el problema- replicó Sakuno y clavó la vista en Ryoma- Es que él es un tonto egocéntrico incapaz de ayudar a los demás. Si el problema es que no lo conoces, entonces préstamelo a mí, que muy bien que me conoces, Echizen.

-Aja, y tú vas a ir a cruzar el monte de la desesperanza y el bosque del diablo, solamente para ayudar a este mequetrefe, que es un "muy querido amigo tuyo"- bufó el príncipe.

-Sí- respondió cortante y fría la muchacha, sus ojos chocolate solo mostraban desdén y sus gélidas facciones seguridad. Ryoma se odio a sí mismo por encontrarla hermosa en su firmeza.

-Muy bien- exclamó él después de pensar largo rato. Los dos presentes lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Te prestaré mi dragón- continuó hablando Echizen- pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?- cuestionó Sakuno con una expresión poco amistosa.

-Yo también voy- resolvió el príncipe. Sakuno al escuchar esto quedó patidifusa y no supo que decir.

-Bien- aceptó impacientemente Daniel.

-¿Qué? No…- se quejó la chiquilla.

-¿Por qué no?- cuestionó el cazador con algo de impaciencia, pero no recibió respuesta de la niña.

-Está decidido entonces- afirmó con arrogancia el príncipe y al instante sacó de su bolsillo una pokeball, la lanzó al aire y un gran dragón plateado salió reluciente en el aire.

Danny admiró la majestuosa criatura con verdadero asombro y una expresión idiota en su rostro. Por su parte la pequeña niña no mostró la misma reacción, en vez de eso se acercó con dulzura y familiaridad a la bestia.

-Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi- le saludó Sakuno y este hizo una reverencia para la pequeña dama, entonces Ryoma se inclinó igualmente en señal de respeto al animal, y se acercó lentamente al él.

-Tenemos que volar por el monte de la desesperanza y el bosque del diablo, Kohaku- le dijo en un tono solemne el príncipe y el Dragón asintió con la cabeza una sola vez, para luego inclinarse de modo tal que invitaba a los presentes a subir a su lomo. Ryoma se arrimó a él inmediatamente, y luego le siguió Sakuno, sin embargo Daniel mostraba desconfianza.

-¿Qué estás esperando, Danny?- le llamó la pequeña niña con una agradable sonrisa. Ryoma rodó los ojos, entonces el dragón caminó lentamente hacia el cazador mirándolo fijamente, y finalmente bajo la cabeza para que también subiera a su lomo.

Danny logró moverse después de ese permiso otorgado por la bestia y tanteando torpemente se subió en su espalda, justo detrás de Sakuno. La pequeña niña le dijo que podía sostenerle la mano si tenía miedo y Daniel sonrió ante la ternura que ese comentario le provocaba, sin embargo el príncipe no le dio tiempo de expresar su gratitud ya que en un arranque de ira hizo al dragón despegar a una velocidad exagerada aterrando a sus dos acompañantes.

-¡RYOMA!- gritó Sakuno molesta frente al inicio de su aventura.

**Continuara. **

**Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado, me divertí mucho escribiéndola. Espero leer sus comentarios pronto. **

**Adiós. **


End file.
